1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impurity-doped layer formation apparatus and an electrostatic chuck protection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is known an electron beam exposure apparatus adapted to hold a wafer on an electrostatic chuck and exposure the wafer with an electron beam. A cover is electrostatically attached on the adsorption surface of the electrostatic chuck when a calibration is performed to collect data for correcting the position of exposure by an electron beam or when the vacuum is relieved for maintenance of the exposure apparatus.